Laura Luthor
"I'm a lot more alike my father than I care to admit" Laura Luthor is the daughter of Lana Lang and Lex Luthor. After her parents divorce, her father won custody of her in court and she was raised in the Luthor estate going to private schools and such. Laura is also a prodigy but even so is very kind. Personality Laura is best described as flamboyant, egotistical and dramatic, she is, in fact, a young woman dedicated to her studies, friends, and duties as Lex Luthor's daughter. She is also known to be an accomplished classical pianist. Powers and Abilities * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Laura is an expert in judo, taekwondo, boxing, swordplay and gun handling. * Intelligence: Laura's greatest asset is her high level of intellect which she got from her father. She is also a skilled strategist with a keen business sense even so she doesn't use it unless necessary. She has encyclopedic knowledge of subjects in history and culture. She also is a brilliant scientist, doing experiments for her own curiosity instead of for humanity. * Expert Pianist: Laura is an expert pianist. When she was eight she begun teaching herself how to play on secret and it wasn't until she was 12 that she begun taking lessons per request of her father. Relationships ;Moe Queen When they first met Laura developed a strong dislike towards Moe due to her flamboyant attitude towards murder. Furthermore, when Moe saved Laura's life she became a nicer person looking after Robby when Moe was away and desiring to become stronger in order to return the favor. ;Robby Queen When Robby first met Laura, they had a rough start due to Laura's constant criticism, anger and regards about his sister. However, the two got to understand each other better during their attempt to save Moe and Leo when they were kidnapped. Jonathan Kent Jonathan and Laura first met when Jon saved Laura from a fire. Afterwards Laura became both curious and entranced by Jonathan's bravery and gallant demeanor, while Jon became attracted by Laura's beauty and innocence. ;Leo Lang Leo and Laura are siblings. Separated because of their parents the two never truly met until Leo turned 18 and Laura was 12. The two only saw each other occasionally after that. It is shown that Laura cares for her brother when he was kidnapped. ;Adam Knight Adam and Laura have a strange relationship that begun when Laura helped save Adam when he, Moe and Leo were kidnapped. Laura felt inclined to help Adam regain his memories as her parents had such a hand on his "death". ;Raine Kendell Raine and Laura are friends. Laura is the aunt of Raine's son. As so, she wants to be there for him as much as possible. Starting by having a good relationship with Raine too Raine's hesitance. Laura is determined to become a close friend of Raine's. Appearances Trivia * She got her piano skills from her father. * She looks remarkably like her mom. Category:Characters